1. Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure herein relates to a display apparatus having a curved display area.
2. Description of the Related Art
Organic light emitting display apparatuses have organic light emitting diodes and pixel circuits, which are disposed in each pixel area on a substrate, and are able to display images using the light emitted from the plurality of organic light emitting diodes. Organic light emitting display apparatuses may be self-luminescent, and thus may have reduced thicknesses and weight, because backlights are not required, unlike liquid crystal display apparatuses.
Organic light emitting display apparatuses may be curved when polymer films are used as substrates thereof. Such flexible organic light emitting display apparatuses may include curved portions, and may be designed to have various shapes, such as a combined shape including a flat portion and a curved portion, or such as a shape in which a plurality of curved portions are continuously connected.